Shika 'n De Nuno!
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Shikamaru pengen bkin band, nih! Dia pun minta Naruto, Neji 'n Sasuke buat jadi personilnya! Wah..gimana jadinya yah? Baca aza sendiri! Dunn forget 2 review! CHAP 2 APDETH!
1. Mencari Personil Baru!

SHIKA 'n DE NUNO

SHIKA 'n DE NUNO!!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Hai smuanyah!! Muach-muach!! (halah..narziz banget!! ) Ini adalah fanficku yang pertama kali bercerita tentang band!! Coba deh..baca judul di atas…mirip sama nama band apa hayo…?? Makanya dech, baca dengan teliti 'n konsentrasi..(ceilah) pasti tau deh!! Tapi..REVIEW juga harus dikasih dong!!

Oya, kenapa aku bikin cerita yang kayak gini?? Soalnya, aku tuh lagi seneng-senengnya sama 1 band…yang ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini…hehe…jadi, aku bikin aja nih fanfic kayak gini…tentang band gitu deh..

Sebenernya sih..cerita ini adalah cerita humor, tapi..yah..kalo garing 'n ga lucu, kasih saran ya!! Biar di chapter selanjutnya, mudah-mudahan jadi lebih lucu lagi!!

Eh..jadi ceritanya dilupain deh. Langsung aja yah…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

CHAPTER 1: MENCARI PERSONIL BARU!!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Di….mmm…suatu pagi yang gelap..eh salah deng..cerah, seorang manusia berambut item bergaya durian monthong Thailand itu, masih aja tidur dengan suasana yang tak mendukung. Kenapa sih?? Soalnya….Ada 3 orang manusia, lagi neriakin nama 'Si Durian Item' ini jauh dari kata 'keras'. Bahkan, Shikamaru pun tidur harus memakai 10 penutup kuping, supaya ga bisa dengerin suara mereka.( Wow…10 penutup kuping?? Gimana masangnya tuh??). Dan sialnya..ortu Shikamaru tercinta (ohok…ohok..) pun lagi ke luar kota, jadinya, tuh orang bertiga pun bisa leluasa neriakin nama Shikamaru.

" Waduh…mampus gue. Pasti gara-gara gue keceplosan nih, soal yang kemaren!! batin Shikamaru.

Lho…emangnya kenapa siyh?? Biar lebih jelas…untuk mengenang kejadian yang telah lalu….mari bersama-sama kita menyalakan 'Flashback Mode' . Cerita…dimulai..(emangnya mau Mengheningkan Cipta apa??)

_Flashback mode On, Time: Kemarin _( hahaha…aneh ya??)

" _Shikamaru, gue denger, elo mau bikin band ya??" tanya Neji dengan penasaran._

" _Iya nih, kenapa gak bilang dulu sama kita-kita?? " sambung Naruto._

" _Kita?? Kita aja kali, lo nggak!!" sahut Sasuke. _(Tumben deh..kayak gitu..)

" _Udah ah, Sasuke. Sekarang, jelasin, kenapa lo mau bikin band? Kenapa lo gak bilang dulu sama kita? Kenapa lo nggak ngajakin kita-kita? " cecar Neji._

" _Aduh Ji…jangan nanyain gue kayak gitu dong…sabar mas…akan gue jawab deh…" kata Shikamaru ngeri, ngeliatin Neji memberikan 'evil glare' nya.._

" _Udah cepetan jawab!! Ato gue penggal kepala elo!!" Kali ini, si Naruto yang ngancem._

" _Iya deh…gue jawab..gue jawab…sebenernya sih, gue pengen bikin band cuma untuk nyari nafkah 'n jadi tenar aja sih…boleh-boleh aja kan??" ujar Shikamaru beralasan. _

" _Heh…masa sih?? Lo itu kan biasanya pemales..hobinya bobok sambil dikelonin mama di kamar…trus, kenapa lo jadi berubah nih??" lanjut Naruto._

" _Iya!! Gue serius!! Gue mau bikin band!! Sejuta dolar rius malahan!! " seru Shikamaru serius tapi asal._

" _Ya udah nih. Besok, kita ke rumah elo, untuk mastiin apa lo bener-bener serius ato nggak!! " tegas Sasuke._

" _Iya, Lo harus jujur deh!!" lanjut Neji._

_Kemudian, mereka bertiga pun ninggalin Shikamaru yang lagi dilanda pusing 7 keliling._

_Flashiback Mode: Off_

" Duhh..gimana nih…apa gue suruh masuk mereka aja yah?? Kasian, dah seribu kali manggilin gue, gue malah ga denger deh…" batin Shikamaru lagi, sambil turun dari 'his lopely bed' dengan mata dipaksain melek.

" Wooooiiiiii….SHIKAMARU!! Eh..tuh..tuh…orangnya!!" tunjuk Sasuke ke Shikamaru yang masih ngiler.

" Akhirnya..Datang Juga!! " kata Neji niruin reality show kesayangannya di Trans…(berhenti bentar)TV.

" Lu lama amat sih, Shikamaru!!" bentak Naruto kepada orang bernasib malang ntuh.

" Hahaf ha hahuhe, hehi, hahuho. Hahu hahih hahuk hih..hoahhhhmmm….hoah…hahar ha…hahar…hahu huhi huha huhu ha hohat…" Bahasa aneh tiba-tiba methu(keluar) dari mulut nya Shikamaru.

" Hei Shikamaru…lu ngomong make bahasa apaan tuh?? " kata Naruto heran.

" Bahasa Planet Neptunus kali.." canda Sasuke.

" Ngga nanya elo, Sas."

" Yeee,gue cuma nge-joke aja kok, masa ga boleh?? "

" Tapi, kalo nge-joke tuh yang nyambung dikit, dong!! "

" Yeee…gue kan emang nyambung tau!! "

" Udah ah, diem!! Untung aja gue ngebawa 'benda ini'. Untung…juga gue bisa baca situsi..jadinya nih alat akan sangat berguna nih!! Gue kan pinter..hehe.. " kata Neji narsis, memotong perdebatan antara Kucing vs Ayam itu.

" 'Benda Ini' apaan tuh?? Lu emang tau banget ya, kalo si Shikamaru nih 'suka tidur!' " ujar Naruto penasaran. (padahal dia dalem ati ngomong: _Iya..iya..Ji, lu emang pinter…PINTER NIPU!!)_

" Dobe, Lu ngga bisa baca ya?? Disitu kan tulisannya ' ALAT PENERJEMAH BAHASA ORANG NGANTUK'. Iya kan, Ji?? " sergah Sasuke.

Neji pun sibuk ngutak-ngatik dan muter-muterin tuh barang tak berdosa….sampe Naruto pun melongo kaya orang katro, ngeliatin si Neji yang tak disangka, tiba-tiba jadi cowok haig tek ( ini mah bahasanya Naruto..kalo bahasanya author, ya high tech dong!! )

" Jadi. Sekarang, kita masukin nih barang ke….mulut…Shikamaru…ih….hoekh…" kata Neji ilpil, eh, ilfil ngeliatin mulut si penghuni rumah yang penuh iler bening dan lendir tak terbatas itu dengan jijay!!

" Hiiii…jijay banget gue!! " seru Sasuke.

" Mau gak mau, kita harus masukin nih alat!!" seru Neji.

PLUK!! Neji pun dengan sukses masukin tuh alat ke 'Gua Menjijikkan' nya alias mulutnya Shikamaru !!

" Eh…tuh alat mulai berfungsi!! " ujar Naruto ndesho.

" Maaf ya, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto. Aku masih ngantuk nih. Hoahhhmmm..Hoah…sabar ya..sabar….aku cuci muka dulu ya sobat…" Si alat pun ngeluarin apa yang Shikamaru omongin.

" Oiii..oi…hehasin…hehasin hi halat..hehasin!! (Oiii..oi..lepasin…lepasin ni alat..lepasin!!)" eh..Shikamaru ngomong lagi tuh!!

" Dia minta lepasin tuh, Ji. " ujar Sasuke.

" Ikhhh...gue minta bantuan dari elo, Nar. Lu kan, orangnya 'tidak takut' " pinta Neji.

" ' Tidak Takut' apanya?? Gue kan emang gak penakut!! " ujar Naruto.

" Lu kan ga mudah takut sama yang…ikh….kayak ginian (sambi nunjuk mulut Shika)…jadi..tolongin gue ya! Lu kan baek hati..pinter…ganteng..senang menolong pula!!" ceilah.mulai ngerayu nih, si Neji….

" Iya..iya…Tidak Takut !! " kata Naruto niruin semboyan iklan sabun yang dia pake dirumahnya, Lifebuoy.

Lalu…setahun..eh…sejam..eh..semenit kemudian…

" Tengs ya..Neji…Naruto..dah ngelepasin nih alat…Neji…lu kenape masangin nih alat ke mulut gue tersayang??" kata Shikamaru dengan bahasa Indonesia dengan EYD yang..masih belepotan kemana-mana…

" Ga papa kok…hehe..!!" jawab Neji terbata-bata, tapi nggak kayak batu-bata lho!!

" Halah…itu namanya…A…..le…san…" sindir Sasuke sama Naruto niruin kata-katanya Bang Bias 'n Keisha di sinetron Doo Bee Doo, pilem favoritnya Sasuke & Naruto di R(setop bentar)CTI.

" Udah deh, to the point aja..sebenernya kenapa sih..kalian ngangguin tidurku yang tenang nan damai itu…" akhirnya Shika pun ngomong.

" Kita tuh sebenernya mau ngomongin soal yang kemaren itu loh…" Naruto pun memulai pembicaraan.

" Oooo..nyang band kemaren…Iya deh, bahkan gue udah ngedaftar ke PT.Konoha Musikindo loh, buat masarin band plus album band kita!! " jelas Shika.

" Boro-boro album, band aja belom ada!! " seru Neji.

" _Iya tuh..bener banget lo, Neji!! " _batin Sasuke.

" Heh, Sasuke. Tadi si Shika ngomong 'album band kita kan?? " bisik Naruto.

" Jangan-jangan, dia mau bikin band yang personilnya kita berempat lagi!!" bisik Sasuke.

" Ya iya lah.. Tike Priyatna Kusumah…masa Ya Iya Dong..Tike Priyatna Kusumdong!! Gue, Elu, Naruto 'n Neji deh yang jadi personilnya!!" canda Shika.

" Eh..kenapa lo bisa denger kita bisik-bisik??" seru Sasuke.

" Ya iyalah…wong tadi lu ngomongnya kedengeran sama gue kok!!" balas Shika.

" Udah….udah…to the point lagi aja deh!! " tumben nih, Naruto, ngomong Inggrisnya lancar…

" Eh..Shika..lo dah nentuin nama band nya belom…" ide cemerlang pun langsung keluar dari mulut Neji.

" _Cih. Si author mah ngebanggain Neji terus…hiks….hiks..padahal gue kan tokoh utamanya…" _Batin Naruto. ( Bego banget lu, Naruto. Wong tokoh utama dalam fanfic ini Shika, kok. Huuu…maluuuu!! )

" Oh…belom tuh, Ji. Lu tau ga?? " balas Shika.

" Gue! Gue! " teriak Naruto.

" 'Paan?? " sahut Shika.

" Gimana kalo nama band nya…mmm…BBB!! "

" Nanti sangka orang BBB itu **BABI, BABON, BERUK, **tuh…" cerocos Neji.

" Yaelah..Neji…Neji…" (Naruto)

" Kayaknya, bener juga tuh yang dibilang Neji!!" sahut Sasuke.

" Gini…MATTA aja!! (Naruto again..)

" Nanti sangka orang kita semua pada pernah **SAKIT MATA** lagi…" cerocos Neji (lagi…)

" Lu tuh yang sakit mata, Ji!! Mata lu tuh katarak!! Dasar KATARAK!! " (Naruto)

" Yee…ini kan emang mata klan Hyuuga, dudulz!! Bukannya katarak!!" pastinya Neji dong yang ngomong…

" Udah…udah..jangan berantem lagi…" lerai Sasuke.

" Gini…nama bandnya kita mirip-miripin aja sama yang nyanyiin lagu 'Dia Milikku'…duh..siapa ya…." Ujar Shika bingung.

" Oooo..Yopi en Nunu!!" kata Naruto asal.

" Salah besar, dek Naruto. Yang bener tuh…Yovie 'n Nuno, tauk!! Dasar baka!! " ralat Neji.

" _Gue bukan adek lu, Ji…" _batin Naruto kesel.

" Nah..itu dia!! **YOVIE 'n NUNO. **Tapi..tentu aja nama bandnya mesti lain…" kata Shika.

" Jadinya, apa dong? " kata Naruto.

" Gini aja…si Shika kan jadi pemimpinnya tuh..jadi, nama bandnya…mm….SHIKA 'n NUNO aja deh!! " tumben..Sasuke ngasih ide..

" Jangan..kedengerannya aneh ..SHIKA 'n NUNO…aneh...mendingan..SHIKA 'n DE NUNO aja deh!! " cetus Shika.

" Iya..iya…sebagai orang yang ber-IQ tu handred….eh..two hundred deh.." kata Naruto asal-asalan lagiii…(duh..bosen deh..dari tadi Naruto nya asal-asalan mulu..)

"…."

TOK..TOK..TOK….

" Eh…suara apaan tuh?? " tiba-tiba..keempat cowok itu pun langsung kaget…karena..yang mengetok pintu rumah Shika…adalah…

Adalah…

Adalah….

Adalah… ( Heh Author!! Masa authornya bilang adalah..adalah terus sih??)

TSUNADE DAN 2 ASISTENNYA!!

" Nenek Tsunade!! Kenapa sih?? Masa, ngedobrak pintu orang tanpa ngetok pintunya dulu…iiihhhh…cebeeelll…cebelll" seru Shika lebay…

" Eh…iki pada kenape sih??Maaf ye..maaf…maafin kita… Biar jadi damai… aye jelasin ye…nyonye Tsunade nih ya….pengen manggil kalian ber-4 untuk pergi ke kantor PT.Konoha Musikindo!!" jawab Shizune, si asisten Jawa dengan lemah gemulai gulai…

" Bah!! Macam mana pula kau ini, Shizune!! Semestinya kau itu bilang kepada 4 bocah ini…kalau mereka itu, dipanggil ke kantor Nona Tsunade, untuk mempromosikan band mereka!! " lanjut Jiraiya, si asisten Batak yang pervert nan genit…kecuali ama Tsunade loh!! (yang tadi..bacanya make logat Batak ya..)

" Duh….jadinya malah gak jelas nih…hehehe…maaf ya anak-anak….memang benar kata asisten Batak…eh maksudnya Jiraiya…kalian berempat memang dipanggil ke PT.Konoha Musikindo…yah..tau ndiri kan…" kata Tsunade males.

" Jadi, pastikan kalian memang orang-orang itu..mm..yah…Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji…dan mmpppphh…. Uchipret Sasuke.." lanjut si Tsunade sambil nahan tawa tuh…

" Lho..lho…lho..Terus nama gue dimana??" tanya Sasuke cemberut kayak beruk…

" Waduh…bukannya namamu yang…mmpphh…Uchipret..mmpphh..Sasuke itu??" kata Tsunade lagi (nahan tawa lagi…)

" JELAS BUKAN!! Wong ganteng (chuih!) kayak gue ini, kok namanya katro banget sih?? Nama gue itu…Uchiha Sasuke tauk!! Huh..Dasar Shika..ngedaftarin nama orang kok gak becus sih!! " ujar Sasuke ketus.

" Duh..maapin akika ya…Sasuke cuakepp…tapi..sebenernya emang gue kok yang salah…pas akika lagi nulisin nama elo…eh..kepanjangan..mendingan make 'Flashback mode aja!!" usul Shika.

Dan…

_Flashback mode On, Time: Kemarin lagi…_

" _Nara Shikamaru!! Apakah kamu ingin membuat band??" Tanya Tsunade._

" _Oh..i..iya..iya" kata Shika gelagapan._

" _Sebelum kamu mempromosikan bandmu itu…kamu haru mendaftarkan nama-nama personil bandmu dulu!! " (Tsunade)_

" _Iya..iya" (Shika)_

_Meanwhile.._

"…_.nama gue udah…nama Naruto udah..nama Neji juga udah…siapa lagi yah?? Oia…Sasuke!! " (Shika)_

_Tiba-tiba…_

_PREEEETTT!!_

" _Lho…siapa yang ngentut tuh??" (Shika)_

"…" _Hening...semunya pun gak ada yang mau ngaku…_

" _Eh..Nenek Tsunade..sapa tuh yang ngentoot??" Tanya Shika (tak) sopan._

" _Meneketehe…..kalo ada yang ngentut…Aku tak tahu…siapa yang ngentut.." (bacanya kayak lagu Ari Lasso yg 'Mana Ku Tahu' itu yaa..)_

_Lalu..suara 'keren' tapi 'aneh' itu pun muncul lagi…_

_Jadinya..si Shika nulis 'Uchipret' secara tak sengaja deh…ntah karena kecerobohannya..ato emang dia sendiri secara refleks nulis tuh kalimat…_

_Flashback Mode: OFF!!_

" Oooo..jadi gitu ya?? Heh?? " ujar Sasuke kesetanan kayak syaiton…nirrojim…

" Sorry man.. it's just a little accident..hwehwehwe…" kata Shika sambil ketawa gak jelas kayak kuntil anax..(mendingan kuntil anax kan daripada syaiton nirrojim??)

" Halah..ini mah…ngulur waktu aje…nyok mendingan kite pergi aje..daripada gak jadi nih.." kata Shizune.

" Yok ah..Lets go!! " ajak Tsunade…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

8 HALAMAN LOH!! Panjang beudh kan?? Oya…garingkah ceritanya?? Atau lucu kah?? Kasih kritik 'n saran ya…Oyach..NEXT CHAPTER: BERTEMU BAND LAIN!!

Oya..mau nge-joke bentar ya..

_Anak ayam turun sejuta…_

_Mati satu..tinggal 999. ahh..kepanjangan!!_

Trus…bag. Keduanya…

_Anak ayam turun sejuta.._

_Di bom atom MATI SEMUA!! (Ya Iyalah..Masa Ya iya dong??)_


	2. Bertemu Band Lain!

SHIKA 'n DE NUNO

SHIKA 'n DE NUNO!!

Hi all! Sorry if this chapter is make your wait…coz…I was busy for preparing to head an examination to a next class!! Ow…Ow…..I'm forget if I'm Indonesian.. so I want to speak Indonesian. OK??

WeKeKeKeKek…. Tadi Grammar-nya bener gax? Ato, salah?? Hahaha..soalnya, quw lagi latihan bwat _speak in English _siyh..Wekekekekekek…

Yah...setelah saya berhasil 'tuk mencuri waktu dari segala aktivitas dan kegiatan dan …blablablablabla…. Demi keberhasilan saiia dalam 'MENGHADAPI TES MASUK SMP"' di Batam (Iya, saya dah pindah dari Palembang ke Batam lowh…). Doain ya semoga saya lulus!!

Yaelah..gimana siyh…To The Point aza lach…Niy chappie duwa…..baca yaw…'n if you read my fanfic, you must give a….

REVIEW!!

CHAPTER 2: BERTEMU BAND LAIN!!

Setelah Ketiga bocah kucluk dan 1 bocah keren (pastinya Neji dunk..chara favoritku!!) diajak Tsunade dan 2 asisten aneh bin kocak itu ke kantor PT.Konoha Musikindo…. Mereka pun dengan tak sopannya nanya-nanya ama tuh nenek-nenek…(kecuali Neji dunkz..)

" Tante Hokage _(anak yg sopan…gak manggil 'nenek')…._Disini peralatan bandnya lengkap gak?? Kita bisa sepuasnya nyanyi gax?? Ada cewe-cewek cantiknya juga khan?? Ya, nggak?? Ada, nggak?? " Tanya Naruto dak katek malu…(nggak ada malu lho..)

" Heh!! Manggil-manggil gua tante segala!! Cih!! Ayo ah, cepet!! " marah Tsunade sambil ngeludah di sembarang tempat!!

Setelah mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan…

" Wauw…bagus banget…." Kata Naruto katro, miriiippp banget dengan artis idolanya, Too Cool Are Wanna.

" Heh, Nar. Lu mirip banget sama Too Cool Are Wanna!! " celetuk Shika.

Tiba-tiba…ada orang aneh muncul di belakang mereka berempat…

" Hey…jadi kalian berempat ini ya, yang mo bikin band baru ntuh??" sahut orang itu.

" Ya iyalah…masa Ya Iya Deh?? " jawab Shika.

" Iya deh..iya..Saya ini Iruka Umino, orang yang akan mengurusi semua…mua..ua urusan kalian, mulai dari perlengkapan, pentas, blablablabla..tralalala, trililili…poko' e cmuanyah dech!! " cerocos Iruka lebay…

" Aduh tho mas…jangan be-lebay gitu ah…oya, piye kabare toh, Mas Iruka?? " " ujar Shizune malu-malu meong…(ntar Genma cemburu loch..)

" Oh..iki baek-baek tho, mbak Shizune….by the way in the busway, gimana tuh kabarnya Nona Tsunade??" balas Iruka balik.

" Oalah…baik-baik aja kok…eh, kau belum manggil si anu ya…mmm…asistenmu itu yag bakalan ngurusin keperluan band-nya 4 bocah itu??" (Tsunade)

" Si Jerman campur Inggris itu?? Bah, dia itu, sering datang terlambat!! " celetuk Jiraiya dengan logat Batak-nya lagi.

" Oooo..iye..iye…Yang nama'e ..waduh..Si…Simalakama?? Ato…Simeulue?? Simeli?? Simeler?? Duh..Sime..Sime apaan ya?? Kok, aye nda' inget tho?? " ujar Shizune saltienk alias SALah TIENKah…

Lalu…

TOK…TOK..TOK!!

" Cih….suara ketukan pintu lagi….Jangan..jangan..itu.." (Tsunade)

" Oh…ni dia niy….asisten saya…Please, introduce yourself, Mister. " kata Iruka sok Inggris.

" Oya, satu lagi. Dia kadang-kadang ngmong bahasa Jerman & Inggris loh. Karena dia ntu baru disini…jadinya, dia cuman tau dikit bahasa tanah air kita ini.." lanjut Iruka.

" KITA?? Kita aja kale…lo nggak!! Khekehekhekhekhe…" ketiga bocah cindil ntuh..(as usually, Neji gak ikut-ikutan) ngetawain tuh orang tak berdosa…

Lalu…orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai asisten si Iruka itu pun mulai ngomong…

" _Hello…I am your assistant in here. Are you Shikamaru Nara, right?? " _

" _Yes…I am. Are you Iruka's assistant?? Yes, you're right. I'm Shikamaru Nara…" _ujar Shikamaru (sok) Inggris.

" Lho…Shika..bukannya ntu bule orang Jerman, ya?? " bisik Neji ke Shikamaru.

" Jah…tapi wa kagak bisa bahasa Jerman niyh…." Rengek Shika.

" Wa bisa koq, bahasa Jerman. Cuma..sedikit-sedikit sih…" bisik Neji lagi.

" Oh…eh, ntu bule manggil gue lagi, tuh!" ujar Shika.

" _And, this is my name card for you, Shikamaru!! " _Tuh Bule pun ngasih kartu namanya.

" _Thanks! " _ujar Shika sambil ngambil tuh kartu nama.

" _It's a pleasure. Thank you!! Oh yeah…I want to speak with…Ah!! Are you Neji Hyuuga??_ " lanjut bule itu lagi, sambil terperangah karena ngeliatin rupa Neji yang sedemikian tampan nan kerennya itu..(hahaha!! Nggak lah..)

Neji pun kaget, karena ntah kenapa, tuh bule bisa tau namanya, padahal, kenalan aja baru sekarang??

" _Oh..and, I want to say thank you for your attention!! ' _ntuh bule masiiihh..aja ngoceh bak burung beo yang keluyuran di tengah malem.

" _Bitte! (Terima Kasih kembali)" _

Lho?? Lho?? Lho?? Siapa tuh yang ngomong bahasa Jerman?? Si bule aja sampae kaget…ngedenger….NEJI NGOMONG PAKE BAHASA JERMAN, euy!!

" _Sprechen Sie Deutsch?(Kau berbicara bahasa Jerman?)" _Tanya si bule dengan bahasa Jerman yang khas 'n pas. Kayaknya tuh bule percaya gak percaya, deh, kalo si Neji ngomong make bahasa Jerman….

" _Ja, ein wenig (Ya. Sedikit-sedikit)" _jawab Neji dengan tenang nan damai tanah airku…

"_Sind sie Herr Neji Hyuuga? (Apakah anda Tuan Neji Hyuuga?)" _Jah…si bule…dudulz amat..Udah tau masih nanya??

" _Ja. Mein name ist Neji Hyuuga (Ya. Nama saya Neji Hyuuga)" _jawab Neji lagi.

" _Mein name…um…ist…Mister…Mister…" _kata bule itu sambil nundukin kepalanya.

" _Ja?? " _(Neji)

" _Mein name..ist…Mister…Mister Simelekete Papwanuginny " _ujar bule itu pelan. (mukanya merah lo…tapi yang jelas bukan karena ia kagum melihat ketampanan si Neji itu …)

" What The F k ?? Namanya Mister 'Simelekete Papwanuginny'?? WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKZ!!" tiga setan itu pun ketawa membahana dari Sabang sampai Merauke (heh??)

" Heh. Kalian ini..macam mana pula ini?? Kalian itu, seharusnya menunjukkan sikap ang sopan terhadap asistennya si Iruka ini.!! Kenapa kalian ini malah mengetawakan (??) dan mengejek orang ini, hah?? Kalian ini..apa tak punya sopan santun?? Heh?? Liat tuh si Ne…" ups…belom sempat si Jiraya ngomong nama wonk ganteng (??) mulutnya itu tiba-tiba dibekep oleh tangan 'Gede'nya Tsunade. (Napa gede?? Op kors, karena dia sudah membawa apa yg Jiraiya pesan, yaitu BOGEM MENTAH campur PIPI BENGKAK!!)

" Ups…Ay em sori….Mister Simelekete..sori yeh…sori…." Kata Naruto (ni orang niat gak sih ngomong bahasa ingrisnya??)

" Yah….orangnyah malah kabur, tuh….."ini semua gara-gara kalian juga, sih!! Jadinya kabur kan?? " Tsunade mulai mencak-mencak, tangannya pun siap membawakan bogem mentah campur sayur asem (??) plus wajah bak monyet kepanasan (??)

" Sebenernya ini nih..si author gak becus nih…judulnya'BERTEMU BAND LAIN' tapi mana?? Mana?? Kita dari tadi gak ketemu ama band lain tuh..Malahan, dari tadi eji terus yang dibanggain!! CIH!! " Naruto juga mulai mencak-mencak (NARUTO!! AWAS KAU YA!! Seenak udel aje lo kate author gak becus, hah?? Sabar dong…)

TOK TOK TOK!!

" Nah…itu dia yang kalian tunggu!! " tunju Tsunade pada orang-orang yang baru masuk itu.

" Astaganagabonarjadidua!! Jaditiga!! Jadiempat!! Jadilima!! Gajah bengkak kayak gitu main band?? APA KATA DUNIA?? " pekik Shika, karena tau orang-orang itu siapa.

" Ya Tuhan…berikan hambamu ini akal sehat Tuhan..agar ku percaya bahwa orang norak nan menjijikkan yang kulihat ini bisa main band…Tolonglah hambamu ini, ya Tuhan…" doa Neji yang alim ini. (Alim beneran apa sok alim??)

" HOEKZ!! HOEKZ!! Ih, NAJIS gue ngeliatin ini bocah pada!! Mana wajah jelek…culun pula!! HOEKZ!! " seru Sasuke sok najis (yeee..kayak lu ganteng aja, sih!! Tau diri lah..lu tuh EMO tauk!!)

" Najong….bocah-bocah semprul kayak ginian …MAIN BAND?? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! " tawa Naruto tak kalah bedanya dengan kuntilanak.

Sebenernya..syapa sih yang pada diliatn Shika cs itu?? Nyok kita (kita??gue aja kale lo nggak. Nyahahaha….) liatin tuh orang pada..Dan ternyata..mereka itu….

**Choji Akimichi!!**

**Rock Lee!!**

**Kiba Inuzuka!!**

Dan…yang paling aneh….

_**KONOHAMARU!! **_ (sengaja nih..make bold, italic underline, ama capslock pula…)

" CHOJI?? Gajah bengkak kayak kamu main band??" pekik Shika lagi (tadi Shika dah mekik kan??)

" LEE?? Manusia norak kayak kamu main band??" pekik Neji kaget.

" KIBA?? Orang bau anjing kayak kamu main band??" pekik Sasuke tak kalah kagetnya dengan Neji.

" K…k…ko…KONO..ha…HAMA….RU?? KAMU MASIH INGUSAN KOK MAIN BAND?? " pekik Naruto tergagap-gagap.

" Lha…kenapa ini semua pada mekik, sih?? Mana tanda tanyanya semua sama-sama ada 4 lagi?? " pekik Tsunade heran _(yee…awak juga mekik, tuh!!)_

" Heh, Shika..gue baru denger kalo gue ntu GAJAH BENGKAK!! Padahal, gue kan MANUSIA!! MANUSIA!!" seru Choji kesel karena untuk pertama kalinya Shika ngejek badannya yg berisi itu.._(Denger ya Choji…lu tuh animasi tau..ANIMASI!!)_

" Neji!! Kok gue dibilangin NORAK sih?? HUWEEEEEE!! " tangis Lee NORAK!!

" Heh Sasuke!!, gue itu GAK BAU ANJING, tauk!! " teriak Kiba sejelas-jelasnya sambl menggendong Akamaru yang gak sempet dia mandiin , jadiii…baunya tuh yaa…kayak wangi bunga mawar yang paliiing harum di alam semesta ini… yang barusan dikencingin anjing selama 1 abad deh….(_baru kali ini author setuju ama anak emo ntuh)_

" Kak Naruto!! Kok gue dibilangin INGUSAN sih?? Padahal, gue kan lagi gak pilek atopun pelu..eh..flu!! Liat nih..idung gua kagak ingusan kan?? " ujar Konohamaru sambil ngorek-ngorek upil, untuk mastiin kalo di idungnya itu gak ada ingus.

" Konohamaru….maxudnya tuh bukan ingusan pilek…tapi maksud gue..lo tuh MASIH KECIL!! Inget!! Jangan salah sangka lagi lo ya!! Huh" gerutu Naruto.

" Yah…begitulah. Mereka ini adalah anak-anak yang juga punya tujuan sama kayak kalian, yaitu pengen ngepromosiin bandnya ….jadi, mereka ini nih adalah saingan kalian. Jelas ndak??" jelas Shizune masih dgn logat Jawa nyah…

" Iye…Iye…" ujar Shika manggut-manggut.

" Bai de wei in de baswei, nama band kalian tuh apa sih?? " kata Jiraiya sok gaul padahal salah. _(cuih! Gaul darimana?)_

" Ooooh….nama band kita?? Namanya keren loh!! '**CHOJI & TULANG BELAKANG! "** ujar Choji sok keren tapi kagak ada kerennya.

" Plesetannya 'ANDRA & THE BACKBONE' nih?? " seloroh Shika.

" Yeee…enak wae lu kate plesetan…Ngaca dong…nama band elo-elo tuh juga nama plesetannya 'YOVIE 'n NUNO' kan?? " ujar Kiba ketus.

" Ya iya sih..Elvy Sukaesih, masa ya iya lah..Elvy Sukaelah…nama band kita semua tuh emang nama plesetan…tapi..yang penting kan kerjasama, solideritas…dan keterampilan kita ngeband…itulah yang penting dari sebuah band..Ngerti gak?? Lagian..kita juga gak bisa ngaca, soalnya kan kita gak bawa kaca! " ceramah Neji yang alim ini. (daritadi Neji alim terus…)

" _Yah…bener juga sih…apa yang diomongin Neji…Gue setuju-setuju aja.."_ batin Naruto, sengaja tuh ngomong di dalem hati, biar gak kedengeran Neji…saking keselnya si Naru ama si Neji yg selalu dibangga-banggain sama author..

" Hmm…tetapi sebenarnya masih ada band lain lagi yang akan datang kesini…" ujar Tsunade.

TOK TOK TOK!!

" Astaga...orang mengetuk pintu lagi. Bah, cepat masuk!! " perintah Jiraiya si Batak ini.

" Permisi nona Tsunade…." Sahut seorang gadis dari luar, bersama keempat teman lainnya.

" Lha..baru dibilangin sama nyonye Tsunade…orangnya dah muncul atuh…." Seru Shizune berlogat Jawa lagi..aduh..bosen atuh!

" Wah…bujubuneng..neng cantik mau ngeband ya?? Gue dukung deh…" rayu Shika lebay.

" Hey….mau ngeband juga nih, kayak kita?? Pasti deh, kalian semuanya pada pinter nyanyi, selain kecantikan rupa kalian ini yang bisa kalian banggakan…." rayu Neji padat, jelas, tapi tak singkat.

" Wassup, bro?? Mau ngeband ya?? Wah..pasti laku banget tuh…banyak yang ngefans!!" rayu Sasuke sok jaim.

" Hai chayank…mau ngeband ya?? Kita semua mesti punya kerjasama yang baik ya.." rayu Naruto tak kalah lebay-nya dengan Shika.

Emangnya…siapa ya…orang-orang yang sampai bisa membuat keempat cowok ntuh kelepek-kelepek?? Ternyata..mereka itu adalah…

**Sakura Haruno!!**

**Ino Yamanaka!!**

**Hinata Hyuuga!!**

**Tenten!!**

**Temari!!**

" Makaci ya Shika…dah bilangin gue cantik!! " seru Temari.

" Wah..Neji…makasih atas pujiannya…" ujar Tenten sambil blushing…membuat Neji yang melihatnya juga ikutan blushing..

" Sasuke!! Doain ya…kita punya banyak fans…" ujar Sakura lebay. (karena emang dari dulu dia tuh lebay 'n jablay!!)

" N..n….Na…Naruto…i..iya..ki..kita harus bisa..k..kerja..sama…" kata Hinata malu-malu anjing.

" WOOOOIIII!! GUE KOK GAK DIPUJI SIH?? Hiks…Hiks..Sai…kemanakah engkau pergi?? Hiks…gue dicugakin nih…." Ujar Ino ngiri. (Kok nyambung ke Sai??)

" Cugak?? Maxudnya apa tuh?? " kata Naruto ndesho.

" Yaelah Naruuu…..maksudnya cugak tuh 'gak diperhatiin' tau!! Ini bahasa gaulnya author lo!!" gerutu Ino kesal.

" Oooo…." Naru pun manggut-manggut.

" Oya, nona Tsunade…nama band kami ini adalah **The GirlCuters **loh!! Keren gak?? Artinya…Para Cewek Imut! **The**: Para,** Girl**: Cewek, **Cute**: Imut , **–rs**: kata pelengkap aja sih..hehe…" jelas Tenten secara rinci (yah…sebenernya aqu gak smart-samrt amat sih kalo bahasa Inggris…tai, -rs itu kata pelengkapnya aja kan??)

" HAH?? Jadi..Jadi…nama band kalian plesetannya 'THE CHANGCUTERS' ?? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! " ejek Kiba ce-es.

" Kiba…Kiba…The Changcuters itu kan mantan bandnya Lee itu lho..yang rambutnya nge-bob juga sama kayak dia..siapa tuh…'Qibil'…apa 'Alda' ya?? " canda Neji.

" Heh..enak aja lo, Ji!! " balas Lee ketus.

" SEENAK PERUT LO AJA YA LU KATE NAMA BAND KITA PLESETANNYA THE CHANGCUTERS!! Ih….ngawur banget deh….." teriak Temari pake toa yang entah darimana datengnya itu.

Keadaan saat itu pun jadi kacau nan berisik, juga penuh dengan suasana saling mengejek. Tetapi…

" SUDAH!! SUDAH!! KALIAN INI!! MALAH SALING MENGEJEK SATU SAMA LAIN!! HUUUHHH!! BIKIN AKU MARAH SAJA!! GRRRRHHHH!! " eh…suara Tsunade ya?? Pantes…mencapai 1000 desibel!!

" Whoa!! Nyonye Tsunade marah!! Marah!! Mana tulisannya Caps Lock semua lagi!! Mana suaranya mencapai 1000 dB lagi!! " ujar Shizune sambil nelen ludah, deg-degan nginget kejadian yang barusan.

" Iya..iya…tetapi, kalian bertiga belas!! Duduk di kursi!! " perintah Tsunade.

Yah…karena kursi yang tersedia hanya 12..maka terpaksa, Neji yag baik hati nan alim itu pun rela tak duduk di kursi…

" Neji!! Kenapa kau tak duduk??" ujar Tsunade.

" Takdir, bu!! " (Neji)

" Halah…Takdir takdir….jangan alesan deh!! Masa, mau duduk aja mesti pake takdir-takdiran segala sih??" (Tsunade)

" Yah bu…ibu aja yang gak ngeliat situasi..kursinya kan cuma 12 tau..12!! Sedangkan orangnya ada 13!! Gimana sih?? " (Neji)

" Yasudh lah..gak usah diterusin..Oya, bagi kalian, para band-band baru..kalian mulai besok harus mulai mengikutlatihan…yang akan dilatih oleh gue sendiri, Iruka, Jiraiya, Shizune..dan..Mister Simelekete tadi…Kalian harus menunjukkan penampilan terbaik agar kalian bisa cepat mempromosikan band kalian dan… BE A FAMOUS CHILD!! Hayo…pada mau nggak, nih?? " jelas Tsunade panjang dikali lebar sama dengan cape deh…

" Mister..mmpphh..Simelekete tadi tuh siapa sih??" Konohamaru pun angkat tangan.

" Ooh…untuk soal itu tanyakan saja nanti pada Shika dan kawannya…Saya sudah pusing, nih!!" ujar Tsunade alesan.

" Oke deh…." Seru ke 13 anak-anak itu….

" Satu pesan lagi, kalian harus datang kesini JAM 7 PAGI, PAS!" seru Tsunade, sampai akhirnya mereka pun bubar.

Kali ini pas banget 9 halaman loh…oya, minta pendapat lagi nih..lucu nggak ceritanya?? Garing kah ceritanya?? Tolong berikan pendapat anda lewat REVIEW!!

Oiiiaahh….saiia lupa yang satu ini nih..NEXT CHAPTER: LATIHAN NGEBAND!!


End file.
